One Black Rose
by Michiru Lee
Summary: Sequel to One Silver Rose In one night Naruto and his gang, along with some others, were taken by a strange dark mist into another world. Here they find an old friend and learn of a new enemy that the group must work together in order to defeat.
1. Taken by Darkness

**One Black Rose**

By: Michiru Lee

Sequel to One Silver Rose

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. **

Info: In one night Naruto and his gang, along with some others, were taken by a strange dark mist into another world. Here they find an old friend and learn of a new enemy that the group must work together in order to defeat.

**Prologue:**

**Taken by Darkness**

The darkness spread like a wildfire though the forest around the village of Konoha. Out on a high cliff overlooking the village was a tall figure dressed in a black cloak with red eyes. Beside the figure was another one holding a huge sword. The two overlooked the village and the dark mist that was gaining speed over the forest and now it was seeping into the village below them.

"Itachi, why are we still here? I don't like the looks of that mist," the one figure with the sword asked. Itachi scanned the mist with his Sharingan eyes in hoping to find the source of the power his was feeling.

"Because if someone has this much power then we should take it for our own Kisame," he replied mildly to his companion. Kisame was getting on his nerves now and if it wasn't for the fact he needed his sword he would have killed the fool long ago. His eyes moved over the mist once more in hopes of pinpointing it source yet again. But for some reason, the power he was feeling didn't seem to have a source. It unsettled him.

In the village the mist wandered past the buildings without entering any of them. The mind behind the mist it seem was searching for something. It was totally focus on its task and nothing else. The mist moved faster and it detected one of its goals and entered one of the many apartments on one of the streets. There it could be seen two eighteen year old boys were asleep close together in bed. Both were naked, but around their bodies was articles of orange and brown clothing including a huge gourd by the bedpost. The mist seem to lick at the items till they were engulfed by the darkness. Next it moved onto the two figures and took them into the darkness as well. Neither boy moved from their positions as the mist took them away.

Next the mist moved to another house which it detected another person it was after and picked up speed as it moved forward. This time it was a eighteen year old girl with pink hair that was quickly taken by the dark mist into its embrace. Then the mist continued till a man with his headband over one eye was taken as well. Then it slowly moved out of the village. The mist could feel two others that they needed to consume. They were not in the village, but up high on a cliff nearby. The silent wind rose the mist off the ground heading towards the cliff in speed that no mist should have.

Itachi saw the mist speeding to were he stood now. He had watch its process though the streets, though it showed no sign what it was after. From afar it would seem just to be spreading throughout the village just because it could. Now he thought different about the mist. It was hunting out something and now that something was him. Whatever happens, he must not the mist take him or Kisame. Though Kisame would have to be on his own. He tried even harder to penetrate the mist with his eyes and soon he could see a figure rising with the mist within its very heart. Finally an opponent he could see. He took out his katana and readied for the onslaught of a fight.

The figure seem to know he was reading himself and the mist contracted into a sort of shield about the figure. Itachi still couldn't see the figure clearly, but the outline was still there. Now a sword appeared in its right hand. He smiled as he waited for the figure to reach him. He wanted to fight and defeat this being with the strange power. Somehow the power felt familiar but he knew the one with that power died seven years ago.

Suddenly something hit his sword hard and he moved to guard his upper body. The figure's sword popped out of the mist and he could see it was made by a strange purple light. He blocked the sword again from the onslaught of attacks that was pushing him back from the cliff edge. Kisame was no where to be seen by him when Itachi took a glance to look for him for assistance. He noticed that the mist was all around him, but it had yet to touch his body. The mist must have took Kisame within its depths. Again another attack came from the figure and Itachi gave his reply with his own onslaught of attacks. He wasn't sure if he should have used any of his powers, but he decided not to in case it would have no effect. No reason to tried himself out with an ineffective attack.

He heard a high pitched laughter from inside the mist to reveal that the figure was a female. The coldness from the voice even left his own hair standing on end. The woman didn't care about him, it was only playing with him till it would devour him with her mist. Even more determine to defeat this odd female, he bought his sword up close inside the mist in hopes of hitting her. His sword seem to go right though her body and being unbalanced he headed right in behind his sword.

Soon the mist cleared as he entered the shield and gasped at the sight he saw. He knew this girl that fought him now, but it wasn't the same girl he once knew. Now her eyes were red as blood, her hair shone a raven-black from an unknown light source. She was wearing a black robe with a silver dragon symbol over her right breast. Her arms were covered with black lines going down into her hands where the mist now came fourth. She smiled at him and gave another laugh as she touched him with one of her hands. All he could see was darkness now, but that didn't change the fact of who he saw. That girl, one who he once fought over his brother with seven years ago, who died to protect his brother and everyone else. With one last thought the darkness took him into the mist. His eyes closed as he could do nothing to escape.

_Michiru…_

_Note: So here I am again after all this time. I thought about doing a sequel for One Silver Rose and I am happy to say I am able to finally do it. I am very happy with myself. I only hope I will get readers now. Next one One Black Rose: Itachi awakens to find himself in another world. There he also finds out he wasn't the only one kidnapped by the mist and the girl who is now Michiru. What happens when he meets an old rival and sibling? Just what happen with Michiru and how did she came to be like that? Tune in next time for: Where Are We?_


	2. Where Are We?

One Black Rose

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Sequel to One Silver Rose**

**Disclaimer:**

**Itachi: Why am I doing this again?**

**Kisame: Because she told you to do it.**

**Itachi: Grr… **

**Kisame: Just do it before she beats you up again.**

**Itachi: Fine… Michiru does not own Naruto.**

**Blah -** Spell

_Blah _-Thinking

(Blah) - Inner Sakura

**Chapter 1:**

**Where Are We?**

Light penetrated the darkness revealing the morning sun to be brighter than it should be. Blindness made Itachi blink more than he should have, but when his sight returned to normal he first noticed that he was in a bed in a room somewhere and there was someone else with him.

A teen no more than 18 stared at him from a chair near the bed. The teen had medium-length black hair that went down to his shoulders and his eyes were almost black. He was wearing a long black trench coat and underneath he could see hints of a black shirt with black jeans. On each of his arms was a headband from his clan though one had a black ribbon on it. Itachi knew this teen, yet he was so different form the 11 year old he fought with before.

"Sasuke," he choked.

"Hello brother," Sasuke replied with a grim smile, "though I never expected you to come to this world."

"This world? What you mean? Last thing I remember was… Michiru…" Itachi replied in confusion as he sat up in the bed. It was just then he noticed the room was filled with things that looked off to him. It was small things like the random photos that don't seem to be painted of random scenes and how the room itself looked neat. Sasuke followed his gaze and pointed out the window where the sunlight shone in. Turning his head towards the window he could see outside and it shocked him. In the distance were huge metal buildings of the like he had never seen.

"This world is called Gaia or Earth the same name as the planet. As for Michiru, there is nothing we can do right now," Sasuke said. Itachi saw the pain in his eyes as he mention Michiru. He knew his brother was still in love with her just as he was still even after seven years. Though Itachi had chosen to bury his feelings deep once he saw the bond his brother had with her. But what had happen to her?

"What happen…?" Itachi started, but he never got to finish when he heard shouting downstairs.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE WE!!!"

It was a female voice he heard and he saw that Sasuke mouth the name Sakura. The shouting was getting on his nerves. He could hear others speaking loudly as well. Sasuke sighed as he exited the room and not wanting to be left behind he got up out of the bed and followed him though a hallway till they reached the top of a huge staircase. At the bottom was a group of people standing around while two of them were fighting in the middle of the room. Well not really fighting since one had a firm hold on the other. He saw familiar faces in the room that included Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, and two that weren't as familiar those the others seem to know them. Sakura was fighting to get free of the hold of the blond haired man that was holding her down. His baby blue eyes were filled with laughter at the sight of her squirming. Itachi couldn't help but make into a smile as well. The man was dressed in black to match Sasuke's outfit so he figured he knew who Sasuke was training under now. The other person he didn't recognize was a woman around the same age as the man, but she was wearing the silver robes of a priestess and held a wooden staff with a clear crystal orb on top of it.

"Sakura this isn't the time to fight with Bug. Now leave him alone and lets get an explanation," Kakashi said. Itachi noticed that Naruto and Gaara were holding on to each other. Mostly because he saw Naruto shaking. Sakura finally stopped moving and the man who was named Bug let her off the floor.

"Still how the hell did we get here?" she asked again.

"Michiru sent you here," Sasuke said as he and Itachi joined the group below them, "It was an effort to save you from herself. I'm sure Nina already told you what world you are in."

The group nodded their heads, but still there was confusion in their eyes. Nina and Bug were the only ones who noticed Itachi next to Sasuke, but soon the others noticed as well.

"What is he doing here?" Kakashi asked in a firm tone. Itachi couldn't blame him for his reaction. He did continued his quest to catch the fox boy after all. Sasuke only shook his head at Kakashi.

"This isn't the time to fight Kakashi. Especially when you are all targets now," Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded at Sasuke, but he didn't stop his staring at Itachi. If he wasn't as confused as to what happen to them then Kakashi would have been dead. But he had to admit that Sasuke was right. This wasn't the time to fight

"I can only tell you what the theories on what happen to her," Nina spoke up after a long silence between the two groups, "After the incident seven years ago when Michiru sacrificed herself to save Sasuke," she gave Sasuke a look of pity at her words and then continued, "Instead of dying form using up all her Mana, when Nero joined with her it must have transferred his Mana into her somehow. Then some kind of reaction of the outburst of her remaining Mana must have reacted to one of the Silverfayts she was carrying. It must have sent her to another world, or the rift between worlds."

"The rift between worlds?" Bug asked in surprise, "I thought the way in was sealed." Nina gave him a nod.

"It was by Grandma Silverfayt, but it would explain Michiru's change more than the other theory on it. If she did go into the rift then it would have changed her to be more like Nero, but my other theory sounds more probable. The other theory is that Michiru's and Nero's soul has now joined together from the force of their Mana entering one body and mixing in with the sands of time themselves. Might have killed both of them or one of the souls, but in the mix-up it created a new soul which is now in control of Michiru's body," Nina finished.

"Michiru is still alive. I know it. As it was I who first found her," Sasuke said with sadness.

"And how do you know?" Itachi asked, "When I fought her she was not the same person. Not with a cold laugh like that." He flinched at the memory. It was the first time something really unnerved him.

"Well it started when…"

Next Time on One Black Rose: Sasuke explains about Michiru. Will the Naruto gang let go of their grudge against Itachi? Or will working together be more impossible than ever? Tune in next time in Chapter 2: Broken Heart!


	3. Broken Heart

One Black Rose

By: Michiru Lee

Sequel to One Silver Rose

**Disclaimer:**

**Evil Michiru- She does not own Naruto. But I do own her.**

**Sasuke- Give her up! **

**Evil Michiru- Never! -hiss-**

**Blah -** Spell

_Blah _-Thinking

(Blah) - Inner Sakura

Blah - Mind Talk

**Chapter 2:**

**Broken Heart**

"Sasuke I have a job for you," Bug said as he entered Sasuke's room. Sasuke was currently using the computer he had finally gotten a hang of only four years ago. It was on here that Sasuke made a list of the worlds he had visited and noted the whereabouts of Michiru, the only person he had ever cared about. Even now he could see the bracelet that he found while looking for her back in the forest around Konoha. Its black stones sparkled with the sunlight coming though the window. Sasuke had been to over 30 worlds in the past five years looking for her. And still no closer to finding his beloved.

"What job?" Sasuke asked. His current page was opened to an old document that was made by Nina and Michiru back when they were traveling to other worlds. This one was about a strange world Michiru called Saiyuki and her adventurers there. He closed the page as he turned towards Bug.

"A disturbance in a world called Lunar; according to Nina's report it was seen that a vortex of some sort appeared over the Kingdom of Luniaa. After that Nina reported that people began disappearing from the streets at night. Also she felt a familiar power from the source of these disappearances," Bug explained to him.

"Luniaa? Isn't that where…?" Sasuke started.

"Yes, it is where the Temple of the Black Dragon is," Bug finished for him.

Sasuke knew he would have to go now. The Temple of the Black Dragon was considered an important place to hold the worlds together. Well rumored to be, since he only read the fact in one of Nina's files. But he had already decided he would go. He slowly got up from his chair.

"Then I better get going," he said. Bug only nodded as they exited the room together.

~Luniaa~

Sasuke had exited out of the portal that closed behind him as soon as his body was out of it. From his training with Bug he had learn how to feel for the powers of the world. He also felt another power from nearby in the city a head of him. He wondered at what it could be.

Ahead of him he could see a dark mist rolling down one of the roads into the city. The only reason he was able to see it was because of the full triple moons that night. The was no sun in Lunar to light up the skies. Supposedly the planet revolved around these three moons that are reflecting off a dying star somewhere far away.

Sasuke wondered at the mist as it rolled closer to him at a speed he hadn't thought it could achieved. He readied himself for the foe controlling the mist but nothing ever came at him. Soon the mist was all around him and he saw though the it. The mist turned out only to be a sort of shield. Insaide he could see everything clearly, including the one who was controlling the shield. Michiru…

"Michiru!" he cried out towards her. He couldn't see her face at first because she was facing away, but at the sound of his voice she turned her head towards him. He froze at the shock. She had changed.

"That name… Sounds familiar," she said in a cold, distance tone. Sasuke couldn't move from where he stand. "Yes now I remember, she is me yet is not. Funny really. Though it is crowded in here," she continued.

"Michiru, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke finally got the courage to ask. He moved closer to her, hoping there was something he could do to help. Michiru only watched him carefully with her now crimson eyes. She seem to be almost animal-like in her movements.

"Nothing is wrong. I feel more alive than ever. I've been sleeping for too long within the Temple of the White Dragon. It was about time to move around a bit and kill those who tried to stop me," Michiru said with a cold laugh. "But I remember you. That annoying boy that wanted my love. Hah! Like I would love anyone but myself," she finished with another laugh as she started towards him.

Sasuke couldn't move as Michiru came closer to him. It was her, but it wasn't her at the same time. This wasn't the Michiru he fell in love with. He could only stared in horror as she talked about killing in a cheerful tone.

Lies… Don't believe her Sasuke…

Sasuke heard a voice in his head. He heard her voice not this fake Michiru.

_Michiru?_

Get away from here. She will kill you.

_I won't leave you! I still love you._

Go Sasuke. I am already gone from the worlds. Nothing can save me. Our love can never be. I told you this once. Leave now…

Sasuke shook his head as the evil Michiru came closer to him. He knew he would have to fight. But he didn't want to hurt his Michiru. He sent out a powerful punch with his metal-banded gloves to knock her out. She blocked his attack with a purple sword that appeared in one of her hands. She struck at him in the side and he gasped as it sliced though his clothes and into his skin. He could hear Michiru's voice pleading for him to run before it was too late.

_I will set you free…_

A Silverfayt can never be free. I can only save you form yourself. Goodbye Sasuke…

**Tenji Inchio Wasa**

**Nerco Nobi Tai**

Sasuke felt himself being pulled into a portal as the Evil Michiru attacked him again, but only missed because of a silver light. For a spilt second he saw his Michiru standing before him with tears in her eyes. If felt like his heart was breaking from the look of her, but then he saw the Evil Michiru again growling before the scene disappeared.

After he fell to the ground he tried to summon the portal to go back to the world, but for some reason the sand wouldn't come out of the hourglass. It had never did that before. He cursed to himself as the tears fell and punched at the ground. He had lost Michiru yet again it seem, but this time he knew she was alive. He must find a way to save her.

Next Time on One Black Rose: How will the others react to the story? Is there a way to save Michiru and revert her back to her old self? What's Bug doing with that object in his hand? Tune in Next Time in Chapter 3: Teamwork.


	4. Teamwork and Confession

One Black Rose

By: Michiru Lee

Sequel to One Silver Rose

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: No one owns me. Believe it!**

**Gaara: Except for me…**

**Naruto: Yes except for you my honey!**

**Blah -** Spell

_Blah _-Thinking

(Blah) - Inner Sakura

Blah - Mind Talk

**Chapter 3:**

**Teamwork and Confession**

"So why didn't she kill us when she had a chance?" Gaara asked as the group listened to Sasuke's story. Sasuke could only look away as his limbs shook from the shame he felt at himself that he couldn't save Michiru from whatever happen to her. His heart felt even heavier at the thought. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he turned to see Itachi staring past him. There was sadness in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"You weren't the only one to have been changed by Michiru, brother," he said as he continued to gaze at nothing. Sasuke could only nod in reply. He still didn't trust his brother, not even after seven years. How could he as it was him to kill his family as well to leave Michiru to kill herself to save them all. He would rather had his world destroyed than to of had her die on him.

Bug looked around at the group. He had to try to keep them in the dark as long as possible, but with recent events that wouldn't seem possible. He shook his head and got down to business.

"She didn't kill you yet because she is a child in a sense. This newly created soul basically was just born, but is easily controlled by the memories of both lives because of the fact. There is something more going on here that we realize," Bug said, "So we split up into teams and try to find out the cause. Every team will need one of us with them so you will be able to travel though the worlds. Sasuke, you and Itachi will make up the first team."

"But…"

"Don't Sasuke! You two will have the hardest task. I know you two will work together better without anyone else to hold you back. The second team will be made of Kakashi, Sakura, and me. The last team…"

Suddenly the door burst opened and a figure entered the room. The figure was older somewhat, but she had a child-like face with brown eyes. Her brown hair was short to her shoulders, but her longer antenna-like bangs was red on one side and blue on the other. She was wearing blue jeans, a purple shirt, and a long purple coat with patches of random animes on them.

"You ain't thinking of leaving me out of this adventure now are ya?" she asked.

Gaara took one look at her and flew into a rage and rushed at the girl. It took both Naruto hugging him and Kakashi holding him back to stop him from attacking.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Hiya Snowfire Fox! Long time no see!" Naruto greeted as he held on to his lover. Soon Gaara gave up the fight and contented himself in being in Naruto's arms he turned his head away as to block out his view of Snowfire. Snowfire Fox just smiled and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked. "Last time I saw you, you said you were gonna open up that Anime Phantom Thief Request site and went back to stealing from worlds again."

"So it might not be doing good business right now. Not like people believe in what I'm doing anyway cept for a few. But I am not stupid at the events taking place! I saw Akeru in Solaris when I was there a few days ago," she replied.

"Akeru?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's the name they gave her when she had awakened. The Solararians are basically worshipping her as a lost goddess. I was lucky enough to get out of there without much incident," Snowfire replied.

Bug cursed under his breath. This was news indeed, for it meant there was more at work than he first realized. Nina stared at the blonde with interest.

"Is there something you haven't told us Bug?" she asked.

Bug glared at Nina, but finally sighed. His face looked sadden and it seem liked he had aged more. He motion for everyone to enter the next room that was filled with sofas and other seats. Once everyone took a seat, Bug gave a long sigh. Sasuke was confused by the older look his face seem just from this action. In all of his seven years spent training under Bug, he had never seen him like this.

"There is a lot to say," Bug started, "Seven years ago it was not an accident that Michiru was sent to the Naruto World. I sent her there myself under the pretense to make her recover from depression, but the truth was I had hoped to protect her from the events that were starting to happen. I knew long before she ever did that Nero was returning and had found a way to enter the worlds of light. I am part of a group called Organization X. We travel the worlds in order to maintain the balance between them. The Silverfayts had no idea we existed, the ones who would clean up the mess after both the Blackfayts and the Silverfayts battle it out. Our leader is one who came from a world that can rarely be found. The pathway can't be reached by normal means or with the Silverfayt charm. This world is called Realalita to those who know of this secret world. When our leader got into one of the worlds, they found out a secret so great that they knew it had to be protected.

"When the war ends with the death of both Fayts, the White Dragon will be reborn and come to change the worlds forever. The Dragon will change it by destroying the Dark Worlds and upsetting the balance that will cause the destruction of all the worlds.

And not only did they found that out, but it is said that everything is being controlled from the world of Realalita. This is strange in itself because from what our leader told us there is no magic in the world."

"A world that has no magic?" Kakashi asked, "But we have no magic in our world."

"It is considered a type of magic, Kakashi. In this world there are no powers like that or so we all thought till we found out about the prophecy.

_The one who creates becomes the Silver Rose,_

_The one who destroys becomes the Black Rose,_

_One must become the other by choice at Silver's end,_

_And then be reborn at reality's end._

_The light becomes darkness,_

_The dreamer becomes light,_

_The one who knows all and lived all,_

_But has never lived truly will be the one,_

_One who is free to choose the worlds' fate._

Once we found this we agreed to search the worlds for the answers. I meet the leader long before I found my sister again and was working under them. I was invaluable to my leader for I was a follower of the Black Dragon. As Sasuke is as well, we of the Black Dragons can borrow the power of the world we are in and fight with it. It was because of my power that we found the answer to the prophecy. The reason all the events that had taken place did. The one who calls herself Akeru is neither Michiru nor Nero. But she is the White Dragon that once took possession of Michiru to do one thing only.

To bring herself back into this world and destroy it all."

To Be Continued…

Note: Sorry for the long hiatus. Been dealing with a lot of real life and my job is hard. XD But finally I am here again and now I will be continuing this story.

Next Time on One Black Rose! How will the others react to the news of Michiru being really dead and the foe that has arisen before them? What needs to be done now? See ya next time in Chapter 4: Organization X.


End file.
